Hotel Transylvania
by VampireGirlWithTheFangyFangs
Summary: After the death of his wife Elizabeth, Burt designed and built a hotel to raise his son Kurt and to serve as a getaway for all the world's monsters from humans. When the hotel is unexpectedly visited by a human named Blaine, Burt must protect Kurt from falling in love with him before the hotel's guests learn there is a human in the castle, which may jeopardize the hotel's future.
1. Prologue

Prologue

1895

There wasn't a single person in sight that evening. The recent misty fog had started to clear, revealing a forest and a tall grey castle safely surrounded by it. A lone black bat suddenly appeared, heading straight for the castle: all of the windows and balcony doors were shut, but this was no obstacle for the creature.

The bat reached the castle, heading for the nearest balcony door; quick as a flash, he morphed into his human-like form and the doors blew open to allow him access to the room. In the corner was a cradle - a blue baby's cradle. The figure crept towards it, shadow looming over the walls and stretching his fingers out so that he could grab the edge of the cot...just a little further...

"Peek-a-Boo!" Count Burt Dracula boomed, grinning down at the baby inside.

The baby boy took one wide-eyed look up at him and started to shriek, clearly startled.

"Oh God," Burt muttered, quickly pulling his son into his arms and cradling him gently. "There now, son...I'd sing for you, but only your Mommy could stand my croaky old voice belting stuff out..."

The baby stopped crying, having seen no threat now that he knew was merely his father, and giggled up at him.

"Jeesh," Burt managed, keeping a careful eye trained on the baby. "Someone's pooped a lot tonight! Let's see if I can manage to change your diaper at least..."

He carried the baby vampire over to a nearby changing table; he lifted his hand and a purple mist appeared to help him take off the used diaper. It was merely seconds before the trails of mist had dumped said diaper into a nearby coffin-bin, cleaned his son, and replaced the diaper.

"All clean now, Kurt," He said soothingly, picking Kurt up and pressing a kiss to one of his chubby cheeks. "Come on - your Aunt Emma and Uncle Will are coming tonight, so we've got to get you dressed and fed, little vampire."

* * *

Before his dear Elizabeth had...had passed, the Count and his wife had been planning something - a big something. They had discussed over the years the idea of a hotel for all the monsters in the world - somewhere they could all go to escape the persecution and hatred of humans, to just be themselves. After the...the tragedy, Burt had made a promise to both himself and his deceased love: the hotel would exist, to stop other monsters from experiencing what Elizabeth had.

Burt had hired the best monster builder in the area and was extremely strict in his designs; after all, it had to fit a lot of monsters inside, plus provide food, sources of entertainment and different ways of getting to all the floors.

"A little bit more there," The Count dictated, pointing his finger to a certain area with his finger. "Like I said, buddy, a _lot_ of monsters are going to have to fit - including all of the yetis and-"

The rest of his words were lost, however, because a drool of spit splashed on the page loudly. Both Burt and the builder looked up, only to see a brunette-haired toddler beaming down at them from the ceiling. Kurt crawled down onto the wall, giggling as he practiced his newest power, and reached out his arms for his father. "Play?"

Burt pulled his son into his arms and chuckled; he wasn't too worried about his son wall-crawling, since it was just something that vampires did at Kurt's age. "Alright. Go set up the skeleton dollies and teacups while I finish working."

He put Kurt on the floor, who immediately crawled off to prepare for their latest tea-party.

* * *

"Come on, little bat! I'm gonna get you!"

Kurt was getting way too fast, even if he _was_ on a play-horse thing. Then again, Burt _was_ hunched over as he ran, so he was slower than he normally was. The vampire had to stop for a moment to rub his back tiredly; being a single parent was no small feat.

"Daddy? What out there?"

He looked up and realized, with horror, that someone had left a door out of their castle open - and now Kurt was edging closer to it curiously.

"No!" He barked, using his vampire speed properly to run and pick Kurt up. He kicked the door shut and sighed as he carried his son further into the castle. "We never go out there, son. _Never._"

* * *

"..._But then Harry the Human found them!_"

Kurt whimpered from beneath his blanket. "I'm scared!"

"_He came to bite their toes,_" Burt continued to read from the storybook, grinning when his son hid further beneath the bedtime blanket. "_And jump out from under their beds...and take all their candy!_"

At the last line he reached and lifted the blanket - only to see his son gone. The Count looked around the bedroom in confusion, wondering where his son was, before he heard a noise from beneath the coffin-bed. He cucked his head over the edge to look.

Wide bluey-grey eyes blinked back at him in a terrified way. "Don't take my candy!"

Burt chuckled, reaching a large hand to pull Kurt back up onto the bed. "Don't worry, champ," He said, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "I promised your Mom I'd keep you safe from those awful humans. As long as I'm here, nothing will harm you."

Kurt sent a grateful and childish smile up at his father, showing off his pearly white fangs. "Okay. I love you, Daddy."

Burt tucked his son in again before leaning down to press a small kiss to his forehead. "Love you too, monster."

* * *

Flying is usually a power that requires both a time of maturation for a vampire and practice. Kurt had reached an age where he could now turn into his bat form if he really tried, and it would come in handy when it came to hunting with his father. Because of this, Burt had decided to teach his son how to do it properly.

"Just bend your legs and push off," Burt instructed, watching his boy carefully. "Trust me - I'm here."

"You'll catch me?" Kurt asked unsurely, and Burt nodded. The young vampire took a deep breath, shut his eyes and did as he'd been taught. He didn't even realize he had morphed until he heard his father bellow with loud laughter and he looked at himself. "Daddy, look!"

"You're doing great, kiddo!" Burt cried as his son started to fly around in circles around the room. The elder vampire also changed into a bat and started to chase Kurt around the room playfully. "You've got it!"

They were interrupted moments later by a knock at the door.

Burt stopped in mid-air, hovering on the spot: it was the builder guy, who was looking rather excited about something. "What?!" He snarled rudely, annoyed that his time with his son had been interrupted. "What is it? It better be important!"

"Oh!" He spun to look at Kurt, who appeared to have just bumped into a wall. The baby bat shook himself and beamed at his father. "I'm okay!"

"It's ready, sir."

Ah. Now, that _was_ important news after all.

* * *

"Just finishing up the roof," The chief builder said proudly, pointing in the general direction of the hotel. "You'll have to excuse the time it has taken, Count - zombies are very slow workers."

Burt eyed it from their spot on the balcony. "And it's safe from humans?"

"Oh, yes!" The builder answered excitedly. "It's surrounded for miles by a spooky forest - even further in is the haunted cemetery of the living dead, just on the borders of the grounds. Any humans even heading in that direction will run for the hills!"

Finally satisfied, Burt smiled to himself. "Great. Now, come tell me when it's ready for us to move in."

"Of course, sir," The builder agreed, nodding - however, he hesitated a second later. "But a word of advice? No fireworks or bright lights, in case it attracts-"

"I've got it," Burt grumbled: he then turned away and moved back into the room - his bedroom. There wasn't much in here; spare clothes and capes, a coffin for him to sleep in...and on the desk in the corner was a painted picture of him and his family.

The Count walked to the desk and picked the picture up; his rough fingertips brushed against the cold glass, lingering on the face of a pretty young woman with brunette curls. In the painting she was holding a baby, bundled up and to her chest - it was obvious, though, that the baby bore a resemblance to its' mother. Burt was also in the painting, smiling broadly as he wrapped his arms around his family.

"This is it, Elizabeth," He muttered, not caring how absurd it was to speak to a painting. "The place we talked about for Kurt. No one will harm him here."

Ever.


	2. Chapter One

**NOTE: I don't own either Glee or the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania - I wish I did though!**

Chapter One

2012

The haunted forest was quiet that night - so quiet you could practically hear that something noisy would interrupt the peacefulness of it.

And boy, did it.

A hearse came rattling out of what seemed like nowhere; it was travelling at top speed, and any woodland creatures that happened to be on the path had to dart away quickly before they became road kill. The hearse, decorated with the name plate "UNDEAD", hurtled forwards through the trees recklessly; the curtains were pulled over the windows, hiding the passengers inside of the vehicle from view. Just as they reached what seemed like the end of the road, a portion of the ground fell down and created a slope to an underground tunnel to travel down - the hatch closed back up as soon as the hearse was safely down there.

This shortcut took the hearse to a drawbridge: across the bridge was a giant castle, the windows lit up from the inside and giving off a faint warm glow. It pulled to a jerky stop outside of the hotel's revolving doors, and the headless horseman who had been driving got out of the front to open the passenger doors at the back; immediately, at least half a dozen litters of wolf pups fell out, yapping and scrambling over each other. While the little ones started to play-fight loudly, the elder ones either rolled their eyes in content or joined in; the headless chauffeur jumped on the spot, his mouth turning down in a scared expression.

A female wolf with ginger fur pulled herself out, eyeing the frame of the door nervously for germs. Her belly was swollen with yet another pregnancy, and she rubbed it while looking around with kind brown eyes that reminded one of a doe.

Her husband emerged behind her and grudgingly pulled out some bills to hand to their chauffeur. "Yeah, it's a mess back here," He muttered before rubbing at his eyes tiredly with his paws. He had the appearance of a kind wolf, what with his curly brownish-blonde fur and blue eyes - however, his hunched posture and outfit of a tie and shirt made it clear that he was overworked and exhausted.

As the family of werewolves entered the hotel, a group of zombies descended on the hearse; they pulled the suitcases and bags out, groaning with exertion as they started to carry them inside. A couple of the zombies lost an arm trying to carry so much, but thanks to their slow nature they didn't notice.

Inside, it was clear that the hotel was successful and busy; guests were running, flying, buzzing, crawling, speaking gibberish and rushing around the lobby to greet each other excitedly. Some of the cleaning witches were down there too, wiping up at the floors as they gossiped about the latest issue of _Monsters_ and greeted any guests they knew from other years.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!" A low voice boomed, and some monsters turned to see who it was; the owner of the hotel, none other than Count Burt Dracula himself was standing by the stairwell, arms thrown up and grinning in a greeting.

As he started to make his way through the different guests, the Mariachi band of skeletons who worked in the lobby for entertainment purposes started to play an upbeat Spanish-sounding song, much to the delight of the guests.

"This place has been human-free since 1898," He recounted cheerfully, and he pulled some red invitations out of his trouser pocket. He started to hand them out to any guests he passed, continuing talking loudly so he'd be heard by everyone. "Completely safe - here, take an invite. Anyway, we've got a lot going on this weekend - a lot of fun stuff - all leading up to my son's birthday party tomorrow night."

A gremlin couple walked up to him, taking an invite each. "We always look forwards to coming, Count. I mean, we just enjoy the safety so much!"

Burt chuckled. "Yeah, well...that's why I built it."

"SIR! SIR!" Burt looked up and saw that one of the suits of armour he'd employed were running up to him. "Sir! We have an urgent plumbing issue in Room forty-eight!"

"Plumbing?" _Great_, he thought, mentally groaning to himself. "I'm on it...Mister Hooligan!"

An old zombie came over, slouching and letting out a moan to show he was listening. "There's a clogged toilet in Room forty-eight," The suit repeated.

All three of them looked at the giant yeti who was standing above them; in response, he let out a roar and shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Dude, it's okay," Burt chuckled, unable to help it. "We all get stomach aches, Big Foot."

The zombie froze, eyes trailing down to look at his equipment - there was no way he had a plunger big enough to unclog something like that. He sighed before leaving to try and get the job done, dragging his feet as he did.

At that moment, the wolf litter that had just arrived outside came rushing through the revolving doors, yelling and screaming at each other - and suddenly, the hotel lobby was _full_ of them. A few had raced to the organ at the other end of the lobby and started jumping up and down on the keys; another few simply resumed their play-fighting, knocking over several items of furniture in the process; one pup even went as far as lifting his leg and peeing on a chair.

Their parents entered, and their father sighed in annoyance. "Guys - and girl, Santana - reel it in! You're only supposed to make Mom and Dad miserable, not everyone else!"

Burt smiled to himself, deciding to intervene; it was the right moment too, since one of the pups started to chew on the end of his cape. He picked the pup up by the scruff of the neck and smiled at him. "Hey!" He said jokingly. "This is a hotel, not a cemetery, kid!"

"Sorry, Uncle Burt," The pup apologised, and Burt set him down - the pup was off in no time, no doubt to cause more trouble.

The two wolf parents walked up to their friend, giving him smiles in greeting. "Burt!" The male wolf cried, and the two put their arms around each other.

"Will!" Burt chuckled, giving him a small hug. "Great to see you!"

"Yeah, well, we couldn't wait for this weekend," Will stated, and his wife, Emma, nodded in agreement. "It's always great to be out of the shadows, to just let our fur down."

"Well, the family looks great," Burt told him, putting his hands on the wolf's shoulders. Both Will and Emma gave him wide smiles. "Let me just clean up their mess." Both of their smiles vanished, and they looked at each other. The vampire cleared his throat. "HOUSEKEEPING!"

A few witches zoomed into the lobby on their brooms, using their hands to cast spells to return the room back to it's former glory; furniture became placed correctly again, the wolf pups scampering off to avoid getting hit. The pup who had been peeing on the furniture finished and scampered off, so a witch grabbed a sponge from the cleaning bucket on the back of her broom and placed it on the pee; the sponge giggled and rolled around, soaking it all up.

Meanwhile, the wild wolf children had ran into a couple of zombies carrying in large boxes; because zombies aren't the most co-ordinated monsters out there, one of them tripped, sending the box he was carrying flying. A head flew out of the box and bounced on the floor of the lobby, letting out a yell. "HEY, MAN! WATCH IT!"

Burt caught the head in his hands before it could go any further, and laughed when he saw who it was. "Finn! Dude! Good to see you! Still traveling by mail then, like a cheap-skate, hey?"

Finn's smile disappeared. "Hey, it's not a money thing...it's those planes. At any minute those jets could catch-"

"Fire," Will finished, taking pleasure in mocking their friend - after all, he did have to deal with a large amount of kids, and this was the first chance at fun he'd had in months. "Yeah - 'Fire bad!'. We know."

Burt rolled his eyes at his friends' banter - but then he saw what the zombies were doing with the remainder of his friend's body. He passed Finn's head to Will before moving to stand in front of his employees. "Guys, that's not his head," He said disapprovingly. "That's his hand, and it sure as Hell don't go on the top of his shoulders."

"Hey, Burt," Will called, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on with your cape there?"

Burt looked at his cape and saw that someone was lifting it up - seconds later, he felt someone pinch his back. "Ow! What in the-"

A chuckle came out of thin air; seconds later, a pair of floating glasses were in front of him. "Sorry, but it's just...you're irresistible!"

The vampire realized who it was. "Artie, I should have known..." He sent the glasses a joking glare. "Haha, Mister Invisible Guy - great to _see_ you!"

As the friends laughed at the little inside joke between them, a gust of wind blew in what can only be described as a _huge_ amount of sand into the lobby. Burt spat out the sand in his mouth, glad that he didn't have any hair for the grains to get caught in, and squinted through the mess to see who had arrived - as if he didn't already know.

"YO! WE CAN PARTY NOW!" A voice yelled; a figure clad in bandages came flowing into the hotel with the sand, laughing loudly as he slid across the floor. "Burt! Hey, dude!"

"Puck," Burt greeted, not able to keep his chuckles in - as immature as the mummy was, he was still so amusing. "Good to see you. Look, I hate to sound like a Grandpa-"

"I know, the sand," Puck finished, shrugging. "But, hey, I like to make an entrance!" He noticed his fellow monster friends and ran forwards to give them hugs. "Will! Emma! Artie, I know I can't see you, but you're totally here! FINN!"

"PUCK!" Finn yelled back in his face, and the two laughed; they'd been friends for the longest time out of the group, and so it was perfectly normal for them to be acting like this.

"I love this guy!" Puck chuckled, picking up his head and squeezing it in a hug. "Always the life and electricity of a party - and you've totally lost all that weight, now that you're just a head!"

The head rolled his eyes. "Ha-Ha. I'm totally getting back at you for that, bro." Before he could, however, one of the zombies had grabbed him and tried to fit him onto his body - safe to say, it was the wrong place, and he found his neck connected to his shoulder. He frowned grumpily. "This isn't right!"

Before Burt could intervene, a tiny spider dropped down from the ceiling and swung in front of his face. "We're ready!" She chimed cheerfully before returning to her web. The vampire looked up and grinned to himself in satisfaction when he saw what they had spun out for him.

_Happy 118th Birthday, Kurt!_

There were some 'aw's from his friends, and Emma let out a sniffle. "Oh, if only Elizabeth were here to see this," She sighed.

Burt smiled at her. "She's always here, Em. Just in spirit."

* * *

"Everyone! Listen up!"

The guests all fell silent; Finn let out a satisfied grunt as his body parts were suddenly fit into the right places but then quietened as well as he looked at the Count.

"It's great to see you all," Burt continued, addressing the crowd around him who had gathered. "It's great to have you all here to celebrate another birthday for my son, Kurt, and another year of safe refuge from...from _them_."

On the last word, his smile disappeared noticeably; the subject was a touchy one for him, even after all these years. He switched off the lights with his mind powers before nodding to a nearby zombie, who slowly reached over and flicked a switch on the projector that had been set up. Immediately, gasps sounded from all of the guests as a picture of a human couple out for a walk appeared on the white wall opposite.

"So, these are the most recent pictures we've uncovered," Burt told them, watching as the slides played with slight disgust on his face. "As you can see, they're getting fatter so that they can overpower us - like that guy there - and they're also wearing less clothes...probably so that they can strangle us or cut off our heads."

The slideshow came to a stop at a picture of a chubby human boy eating an ice-cream, and the guests started to mutter in rather frightened tones. "I don't want my head cut off," A gremlin lady whispered, terrified, to her husband.

"But don't worry," The Count added reassuringly, giving them all a small smile. "They'll _never_ find us here! Anyway," He said, and the lights turned back on. "All the fun stuff starts in thirty minutes - right now, I need to see my boy."

He turned away from them and headed to a nearby elevator - that was until he heard one of his friends - Finn, to be exact - yell out something. "He's not a boy anymore, dude!"

Burt spun around and glared at the flesh golem; Finn flinched on the spot when his eyes glowed bright red dangerously. "He's still my boy," Burt growled. The elevator made a 'ding!' noise from behind him, and he turned away once again to get into it.

As soon as Burt had left, there was a thumping noise on one of the boxes that had been carried in with Finn's. "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?! ARE WE AT THE HOTEL?!" A muffled voice yelled loudly - a nail suddenly stabbed its' way out of the box, ripping it apart. The hand it had belonged to appeared then, lifting up the head of a pretty brunette woman; the head scowled at Finn. "Finn! Did you book me my massage? Did you book us a table at Hunchback's? Did you do anything I asked you t-"

Suddenly, the flaps of the box shut, and it appeared as if an invisible sat down on it; everyone heard Artie chuckle to himself. "You're welcome, Finn!"

* * *

Kurt frowned to himself, taking a deep breath. "Dad. You said that when I turned one-hundred and eighteen that I could go out into the normal world like every adult that gets to come and go from this hotel," He recited to the mirror, not bothered when his reflection didn't show up. He straightened up on the spot and made sure to drop his voice so it was lower. "_But Kurt,_" He said gruffly, mimicking his father as best he could. "_It's not safe, bud, you know that_... But Dad, you promised me that you'd let me," He continued, turning around and pacing; he ended up walking up the wall and onto the ceiling. "It was over thirty years ago, and I remember because we were eating mice and you gave me your word..."

* * *

"_Do not disturb!_"

"_Do not disturb_!"

"_Do not disturb_!"

Burt just ignored the talking heads, keeping an eye out for his son's room. From across the hall he briefly registered one of the cleaning witches calling a, "Good evening, sir!" but he didn't have much time to sit there and listen to her trying to flirt with him yet _again_.

His son's room was near the end, and he stopped to grab the door knob. "Do not- Oh, it's just you," The talking head sighed, yawning.

"Is he up yet?" Burt asked, not opening the door yet.

The head snorted. "Oh, he's up. He's up and ready to go - go as in go to check the world out!" She gave him a beady eye. "What you gonna do? What you gonna say?"

He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck - he really didn't want to have this conversation with his son again, but it had to be done. He had a plan, anyway... "Look, I ain't paying you to hang there and be smart, Mercedes - do your job."

As Mercedes made a noise of displeasure, Burt pushed the door open and poked his head inside - his son was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Kurt!" He called, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Happy Birthday, son!"

Before he could walk further into the room, a familiar face appeared next to his, hanging upside down. "Thanks, Dad," Kurt said testily, frowning. "I know it's my birthday."

Burt just smiled. "So, we've got a lot to do today - I was thinking that maybe we could just hang out...I mean, sure, I won't force you to play bat sports or anything again, but we can do whatever you-"

"Dad," Kurt repeated, dropping off of the ceiling and onto his feet. "Please just let me speak; there's something we need to talk about."

The older vampire just smiled to himself, already knowing. "You want to go out there and see the world, don't you? Well, I guess you can if you really want to."

"Aha!" The brunette spun around, sending his father a triumphant smile. "I knew you'd say that. But Dad, you gave me your word! And you know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred - that our trust is the core of our-" He stopped, suddenly realizing what his father had said. "Wait? What?"

"You can go, kid," Burt repeated, folding his arms and shrugging.

The teen-aged vampire also crossed his arms and examined his father hesitantly. "You're just kidding."

"Nope," Burt disagreed, giving him an encouraging smile. "Look, you can drive a hearse by yourself now, so...knock yourself out."

There was a few - but long - seconds of silence where father and son just eyed each other up; suddenly, Kurt threw himself at the older vampire and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" He pulled away and zoomed across the room; he threw open the large wardrobe he had and stepped inside. Burt tried to see what he was doing, but only a second later his son had thrown a tasteful summer shirt over his own clothes, grabbed a pre-packed suitcase and ran out again.

Kurt gave a happy laugh to himself and changed into a little brown bat, carrying his bags in his talons. He started to fly for the window, ready to feel the wind in his fur, the smell of-

"Wait a second!"

Kurt stopped, smile fading as he turned in mid-air to face his father. "Yeah?"

"You going someplace far away, kid?" Burt asked, looking at the bag and shirt in amusement.

The brunette gave a nervous laugh. "Well...uhh...I'm going to Paradise. It's just what I thought I'd need...you know, clothes, pyjamas, facial products. That kind of thing."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Paradise?"

Kurt nodded, changing back and landing on the windowsill with his bag in his hands. "Yeah. You know, it's that place where you and Mom met." He paused, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a postcard from his pocket. He handed it to his father, who just looked at it with wide eyes. "Auntie Rachel said that you guys were just like...zing!"

"Well, I..." Burt sighed. "Where did you get this thing, anyway?"

"Oh, I was going through your drawers," Kurt replied innocently. "Why won't you ever tell me about how you guys met?"

Burt ignored the question and pointed to the post card. "Kurt, this is actually Hawaii."

Kurt blinked, this time out of confusion. "Ha-what-what?"

"Look," The Count continued, deciding not to repeat the actual pronunciation of the state. "I know that you're excited, Kurt, but you know that everyone's come from far away to see you on your birthday."

The brunette looked down at his shoes guiltily. "I...I know," He admitted, turning on the spot, putting down the suitcase and morphing back into a bat on top of the bag. He wrapped his wings around himself and looked out at the moon. "It's just...I really want to see new things, Dad. Maybe even meet someone my age."

Burt felt his heartstrings tug in his chest when his son sniffled, looking back at him with an adorable pout and watery blue eyes. "Ah, come on! That's not fair and you know it!" When Kurt just continued to make this face at him, he let out a groan. "Fine. There's a little human village just past the cemetery - you could go and be back in the next half an hour."

Kurt sniffed, wiping at his tear-stained fur with his wings, but nodded. "It's not Hawee-wee or anything...but I guess...it's still out there! Okay!" He flew upwards, grabbing his bag in his talons, and flew back over to the wardrobe. He disappeared for a few seconds, clearly putting his bag back - he must have morphed in there too, since when he came out he was back in his normal form. Kurt walked back over to his father, straightening out his jumper, and wrapped his arms around Burt to give him a big hug. "Thanks, Dad. This really means a lot to me."

Burt almost felt guilty, knowing what he had planned - but it had to be done. "Yeah, well..."

He didn't get to finish; the door to the bedroom banged open, and both of the vampires turned to see who it was. Kurt grinned as he saw his Dad's various friends. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey!" Finn grinned back, bending down so that he and the vampire were actually eye-to-eye. Finn wasn't that much older than Kurt, only a few years or so, but he - just like Puck, Artie, and his wife Rachel - liked to consider himself an older figure to the vampire. "So? Excited about tomorrow, little dude?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded. "Yeah, but not as excited as I am right now! Did Dad tell you? He's gonna let me go out on my own to see a human village!"

He didn't quite get the reaction he wanted; all of the other monsters gave gasps of shock and surprise. "What?" Puck asked, looking quite terrified for once.

Rachel, now pieced back together, pushed through the huddle of friends and glared at the older vampire. "Burt!" She scolded, moving over to Kurt and giving him a hug - of course, she was much shorter than him and only came up to his chest. "How could you? Humans are dangerous; I mean, that's why you built this place!"

"Calm down, Rach," Finn said quickly. "I mean, he's gotta have a good reason, right?"

"Well, he better," Artie's voice agreed.

Kurt pulled himself away from Rachel's grip. "Rachel, maybe they've changed." Rachel clearly didn't believe this, since she folded her arms and looked away from him. "Look, I'm only going down there for a little while...just to see how it goes."

"Well, alright," Emma sighed, but she gave him a warm smile. "Remember what I taught you, Kurt - when going near humans, make sure to bring warm clothes and-"

"And a sword," Kurt finished, slightly amused. "Got it."

Artie's glasses floated in front of him, and he felt a hand pat him on the shoulder. "Main thing to watch out for? Pitchforks."

"Don't let anyone scoop your brains out, dude," Puck advised. "Once they're gone, you're screwed - I learnt that the hard way."

"Maybe just stay in the shadows, Kurt," Will added nervously, scratching his ear. "Sometimes it's more fun just observing from a distance...you know, seeing the whole picture instead of being in it."

Finn gave them all an eye-roll. "Guys, be real here; Kurt is a _Dracula_. He can handle anything...although..." He went a ghostly pale blue, eyes widening. "Always watch out for fire - fire's bad."

Slightly overwhelmed by all of this information, Kurt moved away from them and towards the window; as he stepped onto the window ledge, he looked back at his father and all of their monster friends with a smile. "Well...Bye, guys!" And with that, he jumped backwards off the ledge and into the sky.

To a passer-by, it may have looked like he was trying to throw himself out of a castle window for slightly darker purposes; however, before he could hit the ground, he turned into his bat from and flew back up into the sky. Kurt laughed as he felt the wind under his wings, cool and welcome, and he dived down when he reached the nearby moat to dip his wings into the water.

Even if this was practically just down the street, it still felt good.

Back in his bedroom, Finn had leaned out of the window to get a better look; he let out a whistle. "Burt, man, you're so calm about him leaving...it's actually quite..." He trailed off when he turned around and realized that the older vampire was no where in sight. "Uhh? Burt?"

* * *

Burt, when no one had been looking, had also morphed into a bat and managed to escape out of the window; he flapped his way clumsily through the trees, trying to see if he could find where Kurt had gone and at the same time not be seen.

"WAHOO! THIS IS SO COOL!"

He hurriedly ducked onto a branch, out of sight of anyone else, and looked out across the land; he could see his son's bat form stop just above the cemetery, and made sure to keep his eyes trained on him.

"Oh! That must be the cemetery, just like Dad said...does no one ever clean it?" Kurt shrugged to himself and continued flying.

Making sure to not go the same way as his son, the Count took a detour and went around the outside of the forest - it would take longer, but he couldn't risk being seen. Occasionally he'd hear the young vampire let out an exclamation or yell of pleasant surprise, clearly thrilled by what he saw, and Burt couldn't help but feel just a little bit guilty about what he was doing.

Surprisingly, Burt got there before Kurt; it was probably because the younger vampire was taking his time to examine the surroundings. The Count morphed and dropped next to a building in the village, looking around for his son...and then he saw it. He quickly hid in-between two of the buildings, safely out of sight, and peered around the wall to see what his son was doing.

Kurt, who'd been having fun just flying, grinned as he morphed back into his normal self on top of the roof of a clock-tower type building. There was no one in sight, but he could see that all the different buildings were shops and such - in the middle of the town square there was a fountain which was running smoothly. Taking a deep breath and hoping that his Dad's stories about humans had all been fiction, he walked down the wall of the tower and onto the ground.

"Uhh...Hello?" He called somewhat nervously and smoothed back his hair so that he looked his best. "Is anyone here?"

There was no answer, so he stepped out further into the opening. Something to the right caught his eye, and he turned to look at it - he gasped in surprise and dashed to get a closer look.

It was a clothes shop, and the display window was filled with many beautiful clothes that he would have just _killed_ to have in his wardrobe - a particularly nice green scarf caught his eye, and he pressed his face up against the window to get a better look. _I wonder if they'd let me buy it...I mean, maybe once they see I'm nice, then they'll-_

He didn't get to finish his thought; someone appeared in the window, a bright lit torch in his hand. "VAMPIRE!"

The dummy he had thought was wearing the scarf was display spun around and glared at him - instead of a dummy, it was none other than a human. "WE'RE CLOSED!"

Kurt jumped backwards, shocked, but nervously smiled again. "Oh! Hi, humans!"

_This isn't moving fast enough_, Burt thought. _He's not scared yet...maybe..._ He lifted his hand and swooped it in the air in front of him: all of the lamps in the area went off, making the brunette look up in surprise.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly, looking around. He turned back to the humans in the window and gave them a friendly grin. "Well, my name is Kurt Dracula, and I-"

He was cut off by the sound of doors banging open; more humans started to emerge, holding pitchforks and torches. "VAMPIRE!"

"So...I can't buy the scarf?" Kurt asked jokingly, hoping that they'd see he was normal. When he turned his head, starting to feel just a little scared, more humans had started to surround him, looking quite angry. "I'm friendly, I really am!" He told them desperately, backing away - of course, he just ended up nearly bumping into a lit torch. "Calm down now...I mean, there's no need to destroy such wonderful clothes...I just wanted to say hi!"

Behind him, a 'human' tripped over - it's head came toppling off his shoulders, the mask flying across the concrete and exposing him as none other than one of the zombie employees from the hotel. Burt's eyes widened in panic, and he quickly zoomed to fix it; before Kurt could turn around and see him, he'd grabbed the head, screwed it back onto the zombie's shoulders, and replaced the mask. He zoomed back to his hiding place just as his son turned around, giving pleading looks to all of the 'humans'.

"I would never hurt anybody," He promised anxiously. "I mean...I'm home-schooled!" One of the 'humans' shoved something into his face...he cried out when he realized what it was. "Is that garlic?! On bread?!" None of them answered him, instead shoving their torches closer to him.

And then it happened; as one 'human' took a step closer, his fork flew forwards and became lodged in the head of the man standing next to him.

As Kurt gasped, Burt face-palmed himself.

The 'human' flailed around, falling to the floor; as he did so, the fire on his torch touch the foot of one of his companions, setting him on fire...and then the next one caught on fire...and the next...and suddenly, it was like Kurt was in the middle of a bonfire. "Oh my God...you're on fire! Can I do anything? Can I help?"

And yet, despite his wishes to help, they still looked _angry_...they were still shouting at him...

"Dad was right," He realized, and Burt looked up in surprise from his hiding place. "I...Dad was right." Not wasting any time, he morphed into his brown bat from once more and flew as quickly as he could in the direction of the hotel.

Once he was gone, Burt took a few steps out from behind the building and towards the mob, looking up at the sky. "Thank God," He muttered to himself. "At least now...now he'll be safe forever."

_I've done my job, Elizabeth._

A groan brought him out of his thoughts, and he glared at his employees. "Alright, he's gone. Back to work."

Slowly, thanks to their dim nature, the zombies yawned and pulled off their disguises before slowly trudging across the 'town' to pull down the buildings.

"Hey!" Burt boomed. "You! Yeah, you! You don't need that mannequin! Put it back!"

The zombie he'd been speaking to frowned sadly but dropped the item anyway. The Count waited for a few more seconds, making sure that his workers were all doing their jobs properly, before morphing into a bat and flying off back to the hotel - now he just had to talk to his son and make sure that his plan had been a complete success.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

However, at that moment, a giant mass fell down through some trees and found itself looking out over the fake town. It let out ragged groans, eyes immediately attracted to the sight of the flaming zombies, and started to make it's way down to them.

**Next: Burt and Kurt talk, a human somehow finds his way into the hotel, and a zing occurs.**


	3. Chapter Two

**NOTE: I don't own either Glee or the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania - I wish I did though!**

Chapter Two

Because he couldn't exactly fly back through his son's bedroom window, since that would give away the plan, Burt had managed to fly through an open window in one of the corridors and up a couple of floors. He didn't morph back until he reached his son's door, his shadow changing on the wood as he did.

Mercedes, who had her eyes shut, yawned. "Where have you been?" She asked sassily, having already guessed who it was. "Why you sneaking around?"

"Shh!" Burt snapped at her edgily and knocked on the wood of the door. "Kurt? Son? Are you back yet?"

There was some scuffling noises from inside the bedroom, as if someone was moving, and then the quiet reply of, "Y-Yeah. Come in, Dad."

Burt hurriedly pushed open the door and walked inside; Kurt was sitting on the bed, turned away from his father, and head bowed as if he were sad. "You're back? So soon? How was it? Did you see any humans?"

"It..." Kurt hesitated as his father sat down, still refusing to face him. "It was okay."

"Okay?" Burt pretended to frown; acting wasn't one of this strongest skills (Hell, he was awful at it) but he really had to try here if he wanted this to work. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

The brunette vampire spun around on the bed, and it was only then that Burt saw that his son looked rather upset. "You were right, Dad! The humans are awful! They were...they were everything you said!" Kurt drew his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them. "They wanted to bite my toes!"

As he wiggled his toes, Burt raised an eyebrow. "Your toes?"

"And they had garlic!" Kurt continued frantically, lifting his head up. "It was on bread!" He sighed, standing up and moving to stand and gaze out of the window. "I was so scared, Dad...I thought they were going to hurt me."

The older vampire scratched the back of his neck. "Man...I tried to tell you, Kurt...I mean, I knew they were awful, those humans, but I never thought..." He stood up as well - as much as he wanted this to work, he didn't really want his son to be depressed for the rest of his life. "I'm sorry, son, that you had to see that kind of thing...especially since you're so young."

Kurt turned around and put his arms around his Dad; one would think that one-hundred and eighteen was too old for a hug, but Burt thought nothing of it. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," He apologized sadly as he put his head on his dad's shoulder. "I'm never leaving home again."

Burt couldn't help but smile - his job was done. "Okay. Sure. Whatever you want, champ. But, hey," He pulled away, looking his son in the eye seriously. "Don't be too upset, champ - it's your birthday! And you're gonna have as great a day as you usually do." Kurt smiled gratefully. "Look, I know you're always complaining that it goes to your hips or whatever, but they're your favourites, so..." He clicked his fingers, and a plate appeared in his son's hands. "I got you some wormcakes for breakfast!"

Kurt looked down at he squirming worms on the pancakes, clearly hungry. "Oh...thanks, Dad!"

"Don't be too sad," The Count repeated, giving his son a grin. "This year, we can finally see what your Mom's special birthday present for you is - we can finally open it!"

"What did she get me?" Kurt asked curiously, forgetting about the previous ordeal.

Burt chuckled. "I don't even know, kiddo. All she told me was that neither of us was to open it until you turned one-hundred and eighteen. Anyway," He started to back away towards the door, giving his son some privacy. "You eat, and just come down when you're ready."

He shut the door behind him and sighed out of relief. _It's over...I did it._

"Oh, what did you do?!"

The Count furrowed his eyebrows and glared down at Mercedes. "What I had to. Now, keep quiet before I stuff your mouth with tissue. He'll thank me one day."

Mercedes snorted. "Yeah right! That's what the guy who shrank my head said!"

_Well...I did warn her._ Burt sighed, shaking his head, and reached into his trouser pocket; he pulled out a wad of toilet roll and stuffed it into the shrunken head's mouth hurriedly. He couldn't have the head blabbing about the big secret to his son, not now that he'd managed to keep his son safe forever.

_I feel like a walk in the lobby...and I better check all of the zombies got back alright too._

* * *

Downstairs in the lobby, there wasn't too much chaos anymore - it appeared that the pups had been checked into their room with their parents, and were no longer running around the lobby wildly. Burt stepped out of the elevator and looked around, nodding to himself in approval when he saw everything was in order - there was nothing more he hated than having to clean up mess, even if he _was_ the one who'd caused it.

A zombie came up to him, still wearing their mask. They lifted it and made a "ta-da!" noise, grinning at his boss. Burt just gave a small, strained grin. "Great job - now take it off before you freak someone out."

As the zombie walked away, looked somewhat dejected, Burt noticed (thanks to his vampire's sense of hearing) that the revolving doors were squeaking; he looked over to them, and noticed a large, bulky mass trying to push its way through the doors. The mass let out a low grunt, the shadow of it looming, before the doors gave one last squeak and the figure entered the lobby.

As it turned out, it wasn't some foreign, evil monster; it was a person with dark curly hair, wearing a navy blue and red polo with a "D" logo on the left side and a pair of cargo shorts. The figure also had a _massive_ backpack on his back, which was what had been casting the monstrous shadow in the past. "Whoo!" The figure breathed, looking around in awe, and Burt's eyes widened as he realized who - or rather what - had just entered his lobby. "Yeah!"

It was a human.

Flashes of real humans, not too different from the ones he'd created for his fake village, carrying torches and yelling insults at his family appeared in his mind. "_Vampire! Monster! Kill it!_". "A human," He muttered to himself, unable to believe it - and then he snapped into action.

Flying across the lobby and glaring with angry red eyes, he grabbed the human and pushed him into the revolving doors, which started to spin from the action. He scowled angrily down at the human, who just blinked up at him with hazel eyes. "Who are you?!" He snarled gruffly. "How did you find this place?!"

"Oh, I'm Blaine Anderson," The human introduced politely, holding out his hand for Burt to take. When the vampire didn't, he shrugged and continued. "Anyway, I was travelling with my school friends, Wes and Davis, and we were mountain-climbing when I fell. So I went to a village to get some food, and I started to hear all these really cool stories about this spooky forest...and, come on, forests aren't really haunted!" He scoffed. "Uhh...well, I must have fell. All I remember is when I got up I saw this other village, so I went there to try and find a hotel to stay the night in...but then I saw these dudes on fire! I was like, 'Oh my God, I've gotta help them', but I just ended up following them...and then I got to this totally awesome castle!" He grinned up at Burt easily.

Burt's eyes widened as he took in what Blaine had said...and suddenly, the warning the monster builder had given him came back: _b__ut a word of advice? No fireworks or bright lights. _The zombies had attracted a human when they'd returned to the hotel because they were still on fire...

"How many?" He managed to ask desperately. "Did you bring anyone with you?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. Like I said, I lost Wes and David...although, I'll probably meet them again at some point." He eyed Burt's cape. "Speaking of totally awesome, by the way, that cape you're wearing is just...wow! Isn't it a little early for a Halloween costume party, though?"

_He hasn't realized yet...I've got to get rid of him. _"You've gotta leave," Burt told him hurriedly, and he picked up the human by his backpack, making sure to shield his face from seeing the view of any other monsters. He dashed to the outside of the hotel, only to stop dead n his tracks. "Oops."

"Burt!" A gremlin scolded angrily. "Your piranhas in the lake are very rude - one of them ate my sister-in-law!"

"Uhh...I'll get back to you on that!" He promised, quickly dashing back inside to the lobby. It was no use - monsters were everywhere, and if he didn't get rid of the human soon...

"Excuse me?" He heard the human say in a rather muffled voice politely. "I can't really breathe under here, so..."

Before he could tell the human to keep quiet again, he heard none other than Finn's voice call to him from across the lobby. "Burt! Dude, is that you?"

Thinking quickly, Burt zoomed into a nearby cleaning closet and slammed the door behind him before the flesh golem could come any closer. _That was too close..._

"Wow," Blaine gaped in awe, looking around the supply closet and picking up some things to examine. "You know, for a castle this room is kind of small...but I guess the awesome dustpans they give you make up for it."

"Shut up," Burt growled, glaring at him. Before the human could so much as blink he grabbed Blaine and shoved him up against the wall; he started to pull at the different sections of the backpack on his back, trying to see if there were any weapons. "Let's see...what are you hiding..."

A shirt fell into his hands just as he breathed in - and he choked, coughing and spluttering. "Ooops," Blaine said sheepishly, turning around and taking the shirt back. "Sorry. I haven't had the chance to do any laundry lately, what with the travels and all..."

There was a buzzing noise, and Blaine pulled out something from his pocket; Burt hurriedly snatched it off of him and glared at it. "What's this?" He demanded to know. "A mind reader? A laser of some kind?!"

Blaine laughed. "No! Dude, relax! It's just my phone...here, listen to this." He pulled out a pair of earphones from his pocket, connected it to the device and put the earphones into the vampires ears before grabbing the phone and clicking some buttons.

Music of some kind started to play through the earphones, and Burt jumped. "What the Hell?! What are you...?!"

"It's music," Blaine stated, taking the earphones back and stuffing it in his pocket. "You really need to relax, man."

Suddenly, the Count remembered what he had to do and started to glare at the dark-haired human again. "Look, you need to leave; no humans have come here for over a century, and if the guests were to find out - if _Kurt _were to find out...he'd know I lied!" The last part had him panicked, and his eyes widened in horror. "He'd leave..."

"Who's Kurt?" Blaine asked, sitting down on a bucket. "Is this his room? 'Cause I don't mind a roommate - I grew up with an older brother, and then I went to an all-boys boarding school, so I can share."

"I can't kill him," Burt muttered to himself, starting to pace and ignore him. "It would set us monsters back hundreds of years."

Blaine stood up again and looked at one of the shelves; a few jackets were hanging on a rail, and he grinned at them. "Woah! Check out these cool costumes!"

Costumes. "That's it," Burt grinned to himself and grabbed Blaine's backpack, tearing it off his back.

The human frowned at him. "Hey! Uhh...I kinda need my backpack. Everything I own is in there, so..."

"Oh, you'll see it again," The Count muttered, and he pushed Blaine down to sit on the bucket. "Now - don't make too much noise."

* * *

When the door to the cupboard flew open again, Blaine Anderson no longer looked like a human; Burt had managed to paint all of any displayed skin blue, to make him look more dead, and even managed to pencil a scar around his neck, as if his head had been sewn to his body. The Count had also fitted Blaine with a navy blue blazer with red piping to match with his shirt, and used some hair-gel to slick the human's messy curls back.

"I must look awesome!" Blaine exclaimed as Burt grabbed him by the shoulders and started to walk him to the revolving doors of the lobby. A few people looked at them in mild amusement, and he grinned in a friendly way at them. "I'm a Frankenstein, see? Look at me!"

"Just a lost guest," Burt muttered hurriedly to the other monsters, hoping that they wouldn't realize before he could get rid of Blaine. "Nothing weird at all!" Luckily, the guests just smiled in a bemused way and went back to whatever they'd been doing beforehand.

"Man," Blaine said in awe, staring at everyone excitedly. He didn't notice when Burt started to steer him towards the revolving doors, instead becoming more interested in the guests he was seeing. "Everyone's got such great costumes tonight - it's as if they're real!"

_Please don't realize...just a little further..._

"Hold on," Blaine suddenly mumbled, looking over his shoulder at Burt. "We're going to the door - are we leaving?"

Burt didn't answer...just a few more steps...he could do it.

"Aha! Bat-ears!"

Burt found that he'd just walked himself - well, more like Blaine - into none other than the hotel's cut-throat chef, Sue - he was screwed. Sue always kept a pet rat named Becky on her person, and surely the rat would smell and realize...

"Oh, hey!" Blaine greeted in a friendly way, and the tall woman frowned. "What's going on?"

Burt hurriedly moved to stand in front of the human, shielding him behind his back just as Becky appeared on Sue's shoulder to take a closer sniff. "Not right now, Sue. I'm busy."

The rat sniffed at Burt and made a squeaking noise. "What?" Sue asked in disbelief, and Burt felt dread fill him inside. Becky squeaked again. "Don't be stupid - he's not a human!"

"Yeah," The vampire agreed nervously, giving a small chuckle. "It's me. See?" Becky just jumped onto his shoulder and started to sniff behind his shoulders - where Blaine was hidden. A gargoyle waiter appeared next to Sue, carrying a plate of food; taking this moment of when the blonde was distracted, he grabbed the rat and through it into an elevator just as the doors shut.

_Phew. That's one out of the way._

"So," Sue continued, turning back to him and not noticing the absence of her pet. "I got it - the devilled lizard fingers you asked for."

Burt straightened up, frowning at her. "Devilled Lizard Fingers? Kurt _hates_ those - he choked on one on his ninetieth birthday! I asked for Spleens in Blankets!"

Sue blinked before turning to the gargoyle waiter; she grabbed the tray and slammed it into his face. "HOW DARE YOU?! He asked for Spleens in Blankets...that's right, go and cry to your Mommy!"

Meanwhile, Blaine had grown bored of waiting for the older man to finish up the conversation, and his eyes widened when he looked across the lobby and saw a couple of people wearing _really_ accurate skeleton costumes. Mouth falling open in awe, he walked over to the guests and stared at them.

"Wow," He muttered to himself, and one of the skeletons looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I...how are you doing this? It looks so real, like I could actually put my hand through it..." He cautiously leaned forwards and went to touch the costume - only to find that his hand slipped through a pair of ribs.

Real ribs.

He gasped as the skeleton let out a scandalised scream.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Something hit him across the face, and he shrunk down on the spot. Towering over him was another real skeleton - this time a very angry one. "What? It's real...the costume's real..." He mumbled faintly. "She's real! _Y__ou_'re real!"

"Yeah, and I'll give you a real beating!" The skeleton snarled. "Keep your hands out of my wife!"

He shoved Blaine, causing the human to fly backwards; he hit something really furry and solid, and when he looked up he found a _giant_ yeti creature roaring down at him.

Burt spun around to see if Blaine was behind him - he wasn't. Quickly dashing away from Sue, he scanned the lobby with his acute sense of vampire eyesight, looking for the human before anyone else could find him.

At that moment, he heard Blaine let out a loud, terrified scream that echoed around the entire lobby.

The Mariachi Band started to play a song that was far too upbeat and positive for the Count's liking, and Blaine started to run around so that he could get out of this place as soon as possible. He was stopped, however, when he stepped on something squishy; looking down, he saw that he's stepped onto a live, pink brain. He quickly lifted his foot, groaning out of terror when the brain floated up and hissed at him angrily.

Horrified, the human ran in the other direction - only to bump straight into someone else. Struggling to stay upright, he grabbed onto the person's shoulders, only to ind that he'd grabbed the person's shirt collar instead and pulled the person so that they were bent over. That was when he realized he'd bumped into someone and knocked their head right off - he could see the insides of the person. "GAH!"

Quickly running in another direction, he had to turn back yet again because a couple of gargoyle waiters flew towards him out of what seemed like nowhere, and he had to duck as they darted over his head. When he finally looked up, he was face-to-face with a fly; the millions of eyes flashed in front of him, and he whimpered. Before he could try and go around the fly, a giant shadow loomed over him; an absolutely _giant_ tarantula was walking above Blaine, clicking his pincers in what the human considered to be a hungry way.

Losing it completely, Blaine ran in random directions and patterns, absolutely scared and yelling at the top of his lungs in a way that probably wasn't good for his vocal cords. Burt spotted him, and dashed to try and grab him; he was a second too late, for Blaine accidentally ran onto some green goo and went sliding across the lobby and out of reach. The human flew into a giant green, slimy blob monster, only to rebound off of him and go flying backwards.

He ended up hitting a cleaning witch, knocking her to the ground; Blaine managed to stay standing, grabbing onto the broom the witch had been using to steady himself. Of course, being no ordinary hotel, the broom was enchanted to fly - and fly it did. The human barely managed to keep a hold on it as it took off into the air and brought him with it. He zig-zagged around the lobby in random directions, closing his eyes and praying that he wasn't going to die.

Meanwhile, Kurt had finished his wormcakes and was now escorting his Aunt Emma down the stairs - after all, pregnant women needed help, and he was more than happy to do so. Unfortunately, all she seemed to want to talk about was his recent trip to the 'human' village.

"We didn't know where you were going to go, Kurt," She told him worriedly, a hand rubbing her swollen stomach. "We didn't know if you were going to come back."

"Oh, no," He scoffed, forcing a smile onto his face. "I mean, I don't even know why I wanted to leave. The...the humans are so boring!"

Emma seemed to believe this, and smiled as she looked over the lobby. While she was distracted, the vampire frowned to himself sadly - he didn't like lying, but he also didn't like admitting that he'd been quite wrong in his previous assumptions either.

A loud yell broke them both out of their thoughts, and they both looked over their shoulders: something was flying towards them at top speed, about to hit them. Emma moved backwards instinctively, but Kurt wasn't so lucky - his eyes widened as the screaming mass hit him, knocking him off the stairs and them both to the floor.

Kurt rubbed at his head in pain, briefly registering the sound of a broomstick clattering to the floor and a deep voice groaning. _What on Earth..._ Continuing to rub the sore spot in his hair, he looked up to see what could have possibly hit him - and he froze, because gazing back at him was none other than an attractive boy. The boy looked to be around his age and had hazel eyes that were wide as they looked at Kurt, dark hair was slicked back with some kind of hair gel. His skin was a light shade of blue, and there was a stitched scar around his neck. He was also wearing a navy blazer with a matching red and navy polo shirt beneath it, along with a pair of shorts and some trainers (again, colours matching the shirt).

A pink light flashed in his eyes, a jolt running through all of his body and making him tingle.

At the same moment, Blaine - who had been on the broom, of course - had looked up, ready to apologize to the poor soul he'd just hit. And there, just a few metres away, was the most _beautiful_ and _perfect_ boy he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing in his life. He was staring at Blaine with wide, curious bluey-grey eyes that seemed to peer into the human's very soul; his brunette hair was styled immaculately, pale skin shining in the dim light of the lobby and making him look like an angel of some kind. He was wearing a rather dark ensemble of clothing to contrast his skin tone - a black long-sleeved dress shirt that was neatly tucked into dark blue jeans, a dark grey scarf tied around his neck fashionably and a pair of dark dress shoes to finish it off. He looked to be about Blaine's age, maybe a year or so younger.

A pink light also flashed in his eyes as it did in Kurt's, a shiver running down his spine.

"KURT! Jesus, kiddo! Are you alright?"

The moment was over; Kurt suddenly saw his father standing above him, staring down with wide eyes, and blocking the human from view. Momentarily forgetting about what had just happened, he rubbed at his throbbing head. "I...I think I am...That was really weird."

"Owww...my head hurts!" A low, smooth voice groaned from behind Burt.

Kurt instantly remembered, and pointed around his father's form. "Umm...Dad? Who is that?"

"Who?" Burt asked non-convincingly; Kurt raised an eyebrow, and he gave in. "Oh! Yeah. Well, that is...no one, really."

"Seriously, Dad?" The vampire asked in disbelief.

Blaine's head appeared suddenly next to Burt's legs. "DAD?!" He yelled, staring at the other boy.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt sighed - of course a boy he actually liked would freak out. "Count Burt Dracula's son; everyone freaks out at first, so don't worry."

Blaine's eyes just widened further. "DRACULA?!"

"Oh, look at the time," Burt interrupted quickly. "We've got to leave." Before Kurt could so much as protest, Burt had grabbed Blaine and disappeared in a purple mist.

_That really was weird,_ he thought to himself as some of the guests - especially his Aunt Emma - came rushing forwards to see if he was okay. _I wonder who that boy was...he was cute._

Kurt smiled to himself mischievously: he'd find out who that guy was, even if he had to do it under his Dad's nose.

**Next chapter: Blaine finds out more about the hotel, he and Kurt bond, and Burt finds the situation gets worse.**


	4. Chapter Three

**NOTE: I don't own either Glee or the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania - I wish I did though!**

Chapter Three

Before Blaine could so much as blink, Burt had flown him out of the lobby - to stop Kurt from realizing who or what Blaine was - and into a spare bedroom on one of the higher floors.

As soon as the door burst open, Blaine had tugged himself out of the vampire's grip, shot into the room and headed straight for the doors to the balcony. "Please don't kill me!" He begged, banging on the glass panes fruitlessly. "I'm so young - there's so many places I want to go, things I want to see! I have tickets to a Katy Perry concert next month!" He turned back around, only to see Burt hunched over and moving further into the room. He eyed the floor - and saw an escape. "I'm getting out of here!"

Before the Count could stop him, he'd reached down and pulled up a trap door that he'd seen; without even looking, the human threw himself into it. There was a loud, angry roar, and Blaine was nothing more than a blur as he zoomed back out of the door and onto the bed, yelling in a terrified way.

_Jeesh, this kid sure does have a pair of lungs on him._ "Shut up!" Burt snarled, walking over to the still open trap door and looking down into it. "Sorry, man - go back to sleep!"

After shutting the trap door so that his guest could sleep, he looked up only to find that Blaine had somehow managed to climb up one of the bed posts in an attempt to get away from him. "Wait," Blaine said cautiously, eying the vampire with wide fearful eyes. "Aren't you going to...you know? Suck my blood or anything?"

Burt gave a groan, slapping a hand to his forehead in frustration. "Jeesh...you humans really don't know anything, do you?" He sat down on the bed, rolling his eyes in contempt. "And, no; we don't drink human blood. It's fatty and bad for the heart - and, trust me, my son already goes on enough at me about that...anyway, you can never tell where it's been, so it's just better to not drink it."

Blaine slowly slid down the bed post and onto the pillows, fear replaced with curiousness. "So...Count Dracula doesn't drink blood?"

"No," Burt sighed, shaking his head. "We use blood beaters or a blood substitute, and it's as if there's no difference."

"Huh," The human muttered, cautiously moving to sit closer behind the vampire. "So...are you the real Count Dracula? As in the Count Dracula from all the books and stuff?"

Burt frowned. "Hang on, books?" Blaine nodded, waiting for an answer. "Really? Books?"

"Yeah, but I never bothered reading any of them." As Burt stood up to look out at the night sky from the balcony, opening the window, Blaine looked around the room. "Hey, can I just ask something? What is this place?" Before the Count could answer, however, he grinned. "Oh, I know! It's like a hotel for monsters, right?"

The vampire rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, we'll go with that. Look dude, you've really got to go."

Before Blaine could protest, Burt had changed into a bat and started flying over his head. "Woah! You're a bat now!" Burt just rolled his eyes and picked the human up by the collar of his blazer with his talons. "Hey, can I ask you something? Is it fun, getting to fly? I always wanted to fly, even as a kid..."

_Does this guy ever shut up?_ It didn't matter; the vampire started to fly out of the open balcony window and into the night sky.

"This is so insane," Blaine continued to say. "Hey, can I meet Frankenstein? Will he sign my costume? Oh, and what about the Invisible Man? If I stuck my hand in his mouth, would it disa-"

"Hi!" A high chirpy voice interrupted; both of them looked and saw that they'd flown straight into Kurt, who was in his bat form.

"Kurt," Burt muttered, letting out a small nervous chuckle. "Uhh...What are you doing out here? Our...uhh...guest here was just leaving."

"Yeah, he was flying me out the window," Blaine agreed, grinning up at the brown bat.

Burt let out another nervous laugh, immediately turning around and heading back into the bedroom; as soon as he could, he morphed into his normal form again and pulled Blaine away from the window. "Ha, this guy! So funny...hey, let me just..." He turned his gaze to Blaine and glared harshly at him. "Play along if you ever want to see your friends and backpack again."

Blaine's eyes widened before swivelling to the doorway. Kurt morphed back in front of his eyes, landing gracefully and putting his hands on his hips. "Woah," The human muttered in awe. "So...can I ask something? When you were a bat, did you have any clothes on, or were they just bat-sized?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his father. "Who _is_ this?"

_Think of something...just lie..._ "You see, kiddo," He started, wrapping his arm around Blaine in a friendly way and smiling falsely. "I really want your birthday this year to be special - I mean, it's a special one. So I was just...I needed a bit of help."

"But you never need help," The brunette stated, baffled.

_Damn it._ "Well, because it's a special birthday," He continued to lie, giving his son an overly cheerful grin. "I thought it'd be better to get another opinion...you know, from someone your own age."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he faced Blaine excitedly. "You're my age?!"

"Yeah!" Blaine agreed, nodding - he paused after a moment. "Well, how old are you?"

"A hundred and eighteen," Kurt answered, smiling and showing off his fangs.

His eyes widened. "ONE HUNDRED AND-" Burt sharply nudged the human in the ribs with his elbow, glaring at him in warning. Blaine coughed, shrinking slightly out of fear. "Yeah. Uhh...I'm a hundred and twenty one."

"Really?" Kurt asked, clearly happy that someone near to his age was standing in front of him.

Blaine just nodded, not sure what else to do.

"See, champ?" Burt interjected, not sure what to make of the easy interaction between the two. "It's all normal; you're having a party, he's helping out..."

He was cut off by a suit of armour from the corner of the room jerking awake and clambering over to the three. "Sir! There's an emergency!"

Blaine, shocked, jumped and went to hide behind Burt's back; the vampire just sighed. "Look, can't you see I'm a bit busy here?"

"Hold on," Kurt said just as Blaine blinked and grinned - the human, seeing no threat, moved from behind the vampire's back and walked up to the suit of armour to examine it. "Usually you like to get all the emergencies out of the way first, so that we can do the fun stuff later. Is it because of him?"

At his mention of the dark-haired human, they both looked at him. "Is that really what I look like?" Blaine asked himself in awe, examining himself from all angles. "Cool, man..."

"Of course not," Burt answered quickly. "Why would it be?"

Kurt smiled. "Good. Well then, you can go and fix the problem downstairs, and I'll keep him company-"

"No!" His father interrupted urgently. "Anything but that!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, confused by his father's suddenly erratic behaviour. "What? Why not?"

"I...I mean..." He smiled nervously, putting a hand on his son's shoulder and pushing him gently towards the room door. "If you stay with him, then he can't plan your party...it had to be a surprise, so...you can't stay."

As he opened the door, he heard the shrunken head hanging on the doorknob snort. "Good one!"

"Shut up!" Burt growled.

Kurt, eyebrow still raised, took the opportunity to duck under his father's arm and back into the room. "Okay...well," He walked over to Blaine, who had put the knight's helmet on his head, and smiled at him. "Maybe if you're not busy later, then we could...I dunno...hang out a little?"

Blaine grinned and gave a nod. "Sounds good!"

"Yeah, sounds good," Burt said hurriedly, grabbing Kurt's shoulders again and shoving him towards the open door. Blaine watched after them with wide eyes, mouth curved in a curious line. "I'll see you later champ..." Suddenly, the vampire slammed the door shut and spun to glare at the human pointedly. "Okay, so...you're not hanging out with him. You're leaving now."

As he walked over to the nearby bricked wall and started to press down on it as if looking for a button, Blaine frowned. "But...you said-"

"Sir, the emergency!" The suit of armour complained, clambering as the mouthpiece moved on Blaine's head.

Burt finally found what he was looking for, and stood back as the wall shifted to reveal a passageway. "Come on," He muttered to Blaine, ignoring his employee. "And take that helmet off!"

Blaine hurriedly shoved it off of his head, throwing it to the floor, and ran after the vampire quickly before the wall could close up again.

As soon as they were gone, the helmet gave a sniff. "Boy, that kid was annoying!"

* * *

Blaine looked around the tunnels in awe, hazel eyes wide with excitement; Burt was crouching, something that the human didn't have to do since he was shorter than average, eyes scanning the way and using a lit torch as a source of light.

"So, where are we going?" Blaine asked curiously, grinning at everything he saw.

The vampire gave a sigh. "Just finding a secret passageway to get you out of here without my son knowing. Now, shut up so I can concentrate."

Blaine just shrugged and continued to follow after the taller man. "Can I just ask something? Is it real, you know, about the garlic thing?"

"Yeah, I can't eat it," Burt answered, slowing down slightly as he examined the corridor they were in. "Makes my throat swell and heart pound."

"Huh," Blaine said to himself, more intrigued than satisfied now. "And what about getting a wooden stake to the heart?"

Burt snorted as they arrived in a large circular area; it split off into several different directions, presumably to different areas of the castle. The vampire eyed them nervously before setting off towards the middle corridor. "Yeah, well, who the Hell wouldn't that kill?"

_Touché._ "Kinda got a point there," Blaine agreed, running to keep up.

It wasn't long until the two realized that this was the wrong corridor: Burt ended up walking face-first into a wall, signifying a dead end. "Just great," He grumbled, straightening himself up and turning around. "Come on, keep up!"

The next corridor was just as unsuccessful; Burt found a lever in the form of a torch holder and pulled on it. The wall opened up onto one of the guests' rooms, and the vampire's eyes widened when he saw two fleas sitting on the bed and yelling in high-pitched grunts.

"Sorry!" He apologized profusely, backing away as Blaine grinned down at them. "Yeah, I know that it's your honeymoon, I get that...go back to it!"

"Congrats, by the way!" Blaine exclaimed just before Burt closed the passageway again. "Aww...what a sweet couple."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Burt dismissed, already heading off. "I'm never down there - it was only built, in case of humans invading."

Blaine thought for a moment, blinking on the spot. "So does that mean I'm the first human ever here? That's pretty cool actually."

They went down numerous other corridors, each as unsuccessful in presenting an escape route as the last; one of them had a lever that opened the wall up again - this time displaying a skeleton in the shower. She let out a shriek when she saw them, using her bony arms to cover her ribs.

"What's happening?" She cried, and the door to the bathroom burst open; her skeleton husband walked in and looked over the scene.

The Count hurriedly re-pulled on the lever, trying to get the wall to close up again, as the skeleton husband glared at him. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" He yelled, grabbing a wet sponge and hurling at Burt's head before the vampire could protest.

Blaine grinned at the couple as the wall closed up. "Don't worry! I didn't see anything!"

The time started to drag on as they walked through different corridors; some of them presented buttons and such to open the wall up, while others were blocked and created a dead end. At one point, Burt had to grab Blaine by the collar of his blazer before the human could walk off the edge of the floor and to his dark death.

Finally, after an hour or so, Burt gave a groan, stretching his muscles out, and looked hopefully at another torch holder on the wall. He put his hand on it and pulled it as he started to speak. "Okay, this has got to be the one..."

This time, the two didn't find themselves facing angry guests in their bedrooms - this was much worse.

The passageway had opened out to the bar on the ground floor, a place where monsters could grab a drink and rewind while listening to music played by the hotel's different bands. That night, however, it had become a place of chaos; none other than Will, Finn and Puck were tearing around the room, grabbing the zombie musicians with their hands and tearing them apart - in Will's case, he had one in his mouth. Will and Emma's pups were also running around the bar area, yapping loudly and shoving guests out of their way as they played - although he wasn't visible, it was obvious that Artie was probably floating somewhere there too.

"Whoa," Blaine breathed.

Burt gave a choke of panic. "Oh, jeez..."

Finn looked up and grinned when he noticed the vampire. "Hey, Burt! What you doing?"

Burt quickly shoved Blaine out of view of the passageway opening. "Stay hidden," He hissed out of the corner of his mouth before putting on a smile and moving forwards to sort the problem out. "Guys, seriously? What the Hell's going on out here?"

Finn, Will and Puck just looked around at each other.

"Okay, first thing: put the zombies down," The vampire dictated. Will spat his zombie out, Finn threw his to the floor from over his head and Puck shoved his forwards and into the cocktail bar. "Guys, have you rehearsed for the party?"

The zombies looked at each other dumbly; one of them let out a negative groan and shook his head.

"Look, Burt," Will interjected before the vampire could start complaining at them. "We just wanted to practise our big number for Kurt's birthday party tomorrow night, but these guys...they wouldn't let us!" He looked up at his friend hopefully. "We thought it'd be like old times - maybe you'd even join us this one."

Burt snorted. "Yeah, as if. You know I don't sing - ever."

"You did with Elizabeth," Puck argued - he shrunk down on the spot when the Count glared at him.

"We just thought that it would make Kurt laugh," Finn added.

Burt glared at them, eyes glowing bright red dangerously. "NO! Don't keep asking!"

Meanwhile, Blaine had moved back into the opening of the passageway to try and see what his newest 'friend' was doing. Suddenly a face appeared in front of his, and he jumped backwards out of fright.

"Hi!" A bright, high voice greeted, and the human blinked as he took this new person in; it was none other than the Count's vampire son, beaming at him brightly as he hung upside down.

"Oh, uh...hey!" Blaine mumbled back, giving the other boy a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" The vampire boy asked, voice taking on a teasing tone. "I thought you were 'planning'."

The dark-haired human chuckled nervously. "Hehe...so, uhh...I never caught your name."

The other boy dropped to the floor, landing on his feet gracefully; he smiled shyly up at Blaine, looking up at him through long lashes. "My name's Kurt."

_Kurt._ "That's a pretty name," Blaine said in awe.

"Yeah," Kurt laughed nervously. "My Mom picked it out." He leaned closer to the human, hands behind his back and smiling coyly. "So...are you gonna tell me _your_ name?"

"My name?" The shorter boy questioned, thrown off. Kurt nodded, waiting patiently. "Uhh...good question...well...obviously, I'm..." He suddenly remembered the stitching marks that had been pencilled around his neck, and who he was dressed as. "I'm Frankenstein!"

Kurt laughed again, nose wrinkling up in an adorable way. "No you're not," He disagreed, and Blaine flinched on the spot. "Frankenstein is meant to be my Uncle Finn - when he and my Aunt Rachel were running away from humans, they got the names mixed up." He rolled his eyes slightly. "Frankenstein is the _doctor_ who made them, and my Uncle Finn is the actual monster. He's the tall one hugging Zombie Mozart over there."

_Hmm...looks more like strangling to me._ "Well," He continued to blurt out, hoping that he wouldn't get his blood sucked out. "I'm not _the_ Frankenstein - or rather Finn-Stein...I'm his cousin...Blaine Ander-Stein!"

As he leaned against the wall, trying to appear cool, Kurt just raised his eyebrows sceptically. "Blaine Ander-Stein? Really?"

Before Blaine could come up with something else, a spider dropped down behind the human. "Oh, hi Kurt!"

Freaking out, Blaine let out a yell and pushed past the vampire boy to get away from the eight-legged creature; he ended up tripping over his feet and flying head-first into a table.

As he let out a groggy groan, he heard thundering footsteps from behind him; looking over his shoulder, Blaine saw none other than Finn towering above him. "Who's that?!"

Burt hurriedly appeared next to the human and picked him off the floor. "Are these monsters gonna kill me?" Blaine whispered, terrified all of a sudden.

"Uhh...maybe. Depends if they find out about you being...you know."

"Oh..." Blaine frowned. "That's kind of...rude. And it's discrimination."

Burt rolled his eyes slightly. "We'll talk later."

Before the vampire could do any damage control, however, Blaine had decided to take matters into his own hands; he lifted his arms out in front of him and started making loud groaning noises in an off-impression of a Frankenstein monster from the human world. "GRR...GRR!"

"Hey, is he making fun of me 'cause I'm tall?" Finn asked, frowning sadly.

"Of course not!" Burt answered hurriedly, and put an arm around the human to shut him up. "He's not, 'cause...uhh..."

"Because he's your cousin," They heard Kurt say from behind them, and everyone turned to look at him; he was perched on the edge of counter of the bar, legs crossed and beaming at everyone happily. "Blaine-Stein."

Finn looked between Blaine and Kurt in confusion; finally, he trained his brown eyes on Blaine. "I don't have a cousin..."

"Yeah you do," Burt lied.

"Three times removed," Blaine added convincingly, and he held up his arm. "On your right arm side!"

Finn eyed his arm and Blaine, as if trying to see if there were any similarities. "You're my cousin?"

"Yeah," Burt agreed, nodding his head. "The original owner of that arm had a brother-"

"Who married a woman," Blaine interjected.

"Who was hung for strangling a pig," The Count finished, hoping that this would convince his friend.

Finn's eyes widened. "Wait! So I have pig-strangling blood in my arm?" He grinned to himself. "That's actually pretty cool! No wonder I'm a great drummer!" He took a step closer to Blaine, took the human's hand, and started to shake it roughly. "Well, Coz, great to meet you!"

Blaine let out a yell when his arm was nearly yanked off, trying to hide it. Kurt hid a giggle, amused by this display.

As the human eyed his hand, which looked quite bent out of place, a pair of glasses floated up from behind him. "So-"

Blaine jumped. "Woah! What was that?!"

The air laughed. "Sorry, I should clear my throat before speaking," It continued, and Blaine realized he was talking to an invisible person. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

_Think...oh, yeah! The Count already came up with this!_ "I'm a party planner," He announced confidently.

"Yeah!" Burt jumped in hurriedly. "I asked...Blaine...here to help with the plans for Kurt's party tomorrow night."

Puck raised a bandaged eyebrow. "Woah, woah! You asked this guy for help but not us?"

"Well, I thought that having a...a monster Kurt's age would...you know..." He coughed, thinking of the correct word. "Freshen things up a little."

Blaine nodded, grinning at everyone excitedly. "Uh-huh! He totally needed a fresher perspective."

As the Count glared at him, the monster friends looked at each other in relief and anticipation. "Great!" Will exclaimed, putting two paws on Blaine's shoulders. "Look, we wanted to sing Kurt a song for his birthday - we're all trained singers and all - but Count Burt here wouldn't let us."

Burt turned his glare on his wolf friend, who just ignored it, and Blaine's eyes widened even more. "Woah! Do you all play?" When they nodded (Artie's glasses shaking in what was probably a nod), he pointed to the stage in the corner of the room. "Well, let's check you guys out!"

* * *

Finn leaned over to the microphone from behind his drum-kit and opened his stitched lips to sing. "_Dude...I can't believe it's your big night..._"

"_Seems like only yesterday you were eating mosquitos,_" Puck continued, strumming on his guitar strings lightly.

Blaine, Burt and Kurt stared up at the performance on-stage in horror - this was definitely not what any of them had been expecting.

"_But now you're eating frogs and mice,_" Will and Artie sung together; Will was on the piano, and Artie was also on an electric guitar.

Finn took over again for another line, voice low as he sang, "_Scoffing them down like Doritos!_"

"_Where did the time go...dude?_" The four all sung together.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was standing on the other side of Burt; the poor guy looked mortified, and he knew he had to put a stop to this. "Okay, hold it there!" He interrupted, and the monsters did so with confused looks. "That's...uhh...really cute, it honestly is...but it's not the kind of thing Kurt's gonna want..."

"Yes, thank you, Blaine," Burt agreed while Kurt just frowned - maybe this human wasn't so bad...

"We need to liven it up a little bit more!" Blaine finished, and this time it was Kurt smiling whilst his father furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Look, let me show you..." He clambered up on stage, and grabbed Puck's guitar from his hands. "I was in a Glee Club in High School, and my parents paid for regular guitar lessons...let me show you what kind of thing we want." He waved his hand as a signal to Will. "Come on, dude, can you give me a chord or something?"

Will hesitantly pressed down on a chord - and Blaine sprang to life on the stage.

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things got kind of heavy,_" Blaine sang into a nearby microphone, directing his words at Kurt. "_You brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine...Valentine!_" At this he winked at Kurt, who smiled back shyly. "_You make me...feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream...the way you turn me on...I can't sleep...now don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_"

By this point, quite a few other monsters who had been in the bar area had heard this song and looked up in interest; they stood up and gathered around the stage to get a closer look at the 'monster' who was bringing the party to the hotel.

Blaine smiled to himself, rocking out as he paced the stage. "_I'm gonna get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, gonna be your Teenage Dream tonight!_" The human played a few last strums and belted out a few last bars - he wouldn't play the whole song, just a sneak peak to get the crowd going. "_Ooohhh...tonight!_"

The crowd clapped and cheered wildly, clearly impressed by his performance; grinning, he handed the guitar back to Puck and jumped off of the stage so that he could head back to the two vampires.

Kurt was the first to speak. "I'm so blown away right now!" He gushed, rushing up to Blaine and laughing joyously. "What was that song? I've never heard anything like it!"

"You've never heard Katy Perry?" Blaine questioned, shocked by the news. When the vampire just shook his head, the human scoffed to himself. "Figures. Don't worry, I'll show you some more of her songs...hey, we could totally play them at the party!"

Behind him, a giant hand picked him up; he realized it was Finn and smiled nervously. "I think my Coz is gonna make this the Best. Party. EVER!"

The crowd cheered again, immediately talking excitedly about the future, more modern celebration about to take place. Suddenly, Burt cleared his throat, his loud cough silencing everyone immediately. "Yeah, well...the party ain't until tomorrow night. We've still got tons of stuff to do tonight, haven't we, son?"

"Alright, fine, Dad," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes slightly; however, when his eyes refocused on Blaine he beamed again. "Blaine, you're coming too!"

Blaine grinned, nodding in agreement; soon the crowd was alive again in conversation, most of the monsters asking Blaine some questions about what he'd just shown them and what he had planned.

Burt frowned to himself - this was not going the way he'd planned at all, and he didn't like it one bit.

**Next chapter: Hotel fun, first sunrises and a rather...interesting situation occurs in the sauna.**


	5. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I don't own either Glee or the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania - I wish I did though!**

Chapter Four

Because it was one of Kurt's favourite places, all of the guests had to spend the evening by the pool to celebrate the young vampire's birthday. A party was being organised for the following night, and so this night was just to lead up to it.

In the paddling pool, a fly instructor was teaching an aerobics class to a small group of monsters, including a heavily pregnant Emma, a skeleton, a gilman monster and a yeti. "And pull it back...and up...and back...and twist." The fly paused for a moment to vomit on his hands to keep them moisturized - immediately his class started trying to do the same, the skeleton going as far as sticking some bony fingers down his throat. "No! Don't copy that!" He snapped before rolling his eyes in contempt.

On the other side of the pool, a buffet table had been set up. Guests were not playing in the big pool but rather sat at tables and conversing; to Burt's dismay, Kurt was eagerly listening to Blaine talk about all the different places he'd been.

"Hey, baboon heart!" He heard, and turned to look at Sue; unfortunately, she had reacquired her rat pet and was now surveying the gargoyle waiters that were preparing and serving food. "Do you want one of these cretins to make you an omelette?"

"Uhh...not right now," Burt brushed off, eyes re-training on his son. What was Kurt so interested in? It's not like Blaine was particularly exciting, even knowing that he was a dangerous human.

He suddenly heard a squeak, and looked back at the chef; Becky was perched on Sue's shoulder and squeaking in the woman's ear in a way that was definitely not good. "What?!" Sue questioned, looking absolutely outraged. "You smell it again?!"

Becky squeaked in confirmation.

"A HUMAN-?!"

"Actually, I'm very hungry!" Burt lied loudly, and before Sue could realize he had grabbed Becky and flung her across the pool area. "Yeah, uhh...fifty mouse omelettes will do..."

Becky had flown and hit the back of Rachel's chair; the short flesh golem had no idea, and continued talking to her friends who were seated at the table. At their table, she was sat next to her husband and Puck - Blaine and Kurt were sat next to each other with Will opposite with a free chair waiting for his wife. "So, Blaine, you've sung at Radio Hall?"

While Blaine just grinned, Puck snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Rach - that place is for humans, and no monster's ever been there."

"I wish I could go there," Kurt sighed, cheek resting on the palm of his hand as he gazed at Blaine adoringly. The dark-haired human simply grinned more, severely pleased with the attention he was receiving from the vampire.

Burt saw the gazing that was going on and pushed Sue away from him. "Yeah, fifty mouse omelettes!"

Sue nodded and turned her attention to one of the nearby gargoyle waiters. "COME ON! You heard the vampire - MAKE HIS FOOD FOR HIM!" When he couldn't do it fast enough, she started to curse and slap him across the head.

Meanwhile, Burt found himself eavesdropping on the conversation from a few meters away. "How did you deal with the mobs?" Kurt asked in awe, looking quite scared.

"Well, it does get pretty crazy in the Summer," Blaine admitted, remembering to be as vague as possible - the less they knew about him being human the better. "But you've just got to...you know...roll with it."

"You just roll?" Will asked, eyes wide. "That's so cool!"

_Okay, this is not the way it should be going. _Before his son could move any closer to the human, Burt had managed to zoom between them, grinning down at his son in a rather strained way. "Yeah, cool. Whatever. Hey, buddy! I got you your favourite!" He clicked his fingers and a bagel covered in some kind of cheese appeared in Kurt's hands. "Yeah, it's even got that Scream-Cheese stuff you like!"

Kurt looked at it. "Uhh...thanks Dad." Without looking at his father, he managed to move closer to his new human friend and offered him the bagel. "You've got to try this, Blaine - it's Scream-Cheese!"

Blaine took it into his hands, trying not to wince when the cheese started screaming at him. "Uhh...thanks but...no thanks." He handed it back to Kurt apologetically. "I'm...Scream-Cheese intolerant."

The brunette frowned but bit into the bagel as it let out another scream. Burt knew he had to do something fast, so he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and stood him up. "Yeah, how great. Hey, Blaine, come over here for a sec...I just wanna talk to you quickly..."

He shoved Blaine away from the table and glared down at him. Blaine just smiled up at him nervously. "So..."

"What the heck are you playing at?" The older man asked, poking a finger in the human's chest. "If anyone finds out about you being human, they'll go crazy!"

"Relax!" Blaine said quickly, giving the vampire an assuring smile. "The only thing that looks odd is how much whispering and sneaking around you're doing."

Burt's eyes widened, and he nervously looked around at the guests; a few had started to look their way, clearly confused. "Alright, fair point." He moved Blaine further away from the tables and towards the pool. "Okay, here's the deal: we need to get rid of you. So you're going to go to the pool and pretend that you've hurt your back - then we'll sneak you out."

Blaine frowned, clearly not wanting to leave. "Fine."

Burt gave a final nod and strode away to talk to some guests; Blaine sighed to himself and stretched his arms out. _Alright, Anderson - time to put those acting classes from Cooper to good use._

"Woah, it's real hot tonight!" He proclaimed loudly, making sure everyone would hear him. "I think I'll go for a swim in the pool!" He pretended to stretch backwards as he moved towards the pool before letting out a small yelp. "Oh no! My back!"

Suddenly, he felt something jump on his back - judging by the slimy texture, it was a monster of some kind. "I'VE GOT YOUR BACK DUDE!"

Burt, who had been watching this display, rolled his eyes. "No! He said, 'Oh my back'!"

Another gilman monster stood up and reached out his hand for Kurt to take. "Come on, get on my back!"

Kurt beamed and nodded. "Let's do it!" He let the monster help him up before they headed into the pool; Blaine jumped into the pool too, making sure that his passenger was steady, and the two boys grinned up at each other.

"Here we go!" The short human cried. "Chicken fight! Push him off!"

As the chicken fight started, more monsters jumped into the pool and started to loudly splash each other. Kurt giggled and smirked down at his friend. "I've got this - you're going down, Blaine!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Blaine called up to him. "_Kurty-Wurty_!"

Before too long, more chicken fights had broken out - Rachel on Artie's back fighting Puck on a yeti's, a couple of skeletons fighting some yetis - and it was clear that the party was only really beginning.

Burt, however, didn't like it; he didn't like how his plan to get rid of Blaine had failed, or how his son was only spending more time with the human, and he cleared his throat to try and bring some attention to himself. "Alright guys...I get we're having fun, but I think we really need to calm down..." No one seemed to hear him, and he rubbed at the back of his neck in thought.

Meanwhile, Finn had jumped onto the giant tentacle diving board as it left the water, and he waited for it to reach the clouds. From below he heard Rachel cry out, "Finn! Don't you dare hurt yourself!" and he chuckled. "Don't worry, Rach!" He called back down. "Me and Puck were born to do this kind of thing. CANNONBALL!"

With that, he threw himself down, mouth open in a grin. Seconds later, monsters had cleared a small area of the pool as his body hit the water and started to fall apart by the seams - literally. Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's so lucky I know how to sew."

Will had been having a different kind of fun; while everyone was distracted, he had sent his pups - Santana, of course, leading them - to distract Artie. Now that the invisible man was busy laughing and chuckling at the pups, Will snuck up behind him, hooked his paws in his swimming trunks and pulled them down before backing away and leaning against a chair innocently. "Kids!" He admonished, barely able to keep his laughter inside of him as Artie started to blubber. "Why did you do that?"

Artie quickly pulled his trunks up. "Uhh...I mean...the pool was cold...I mean...DON'T JUDGE!"

Burt, unable to do much else, started to pace along the pool edge; it was only when he looked at Blaine, swimming around now that the chicken fight was over, that he remembered something important. "Hey! Blaine!" Blaine looked up at him. "Your make-up! Get out, now!"

The elder vampire reached in to forcefully pull him out; at that moment, another monster accidently shoved Blaine to the side as they swam, causing Blaine to jerk and go further into the pool - this resulted, of course, in him dragging the Count into the pool. "Hey, maybe he wanted to go for a swim!" He joked good-naturedly, and all of the monsters laughed.

Underneath the murky water, Burt simply blinked - no one had ever dragged him into the pool before. Breathing wasn't too much of a problem, considering the fact that he was a monster, and so he simply looked around...he had to do something before it got out of hand.

Below him, he saw a giant plug that was stopping the pool from draining.

Above the surface of the water, Blaine laughed as he chased after Kurt playfully. "You're too fast!" He complained good-naturedly, and Kurt simply smiled knowingly. "It must be so cool, being a vamp-"

He was cut off by the giant tentacle diving board rising out of the water underneath him; his eyes widened out of excitement as it stopped a great height above the pool, and he jumped off of it. "WAHOO!"

It was only when he opened his eyes that realized all of the monsters had left the pool - and that the pool itself was nothing more than a giant tub in the ground...a tub that looked to be very painful if he fell in it.

"WAIT! NO!" He yelled, waving his hands and leg in the air wildly.

Burt, who hadn't left the empty pool, gave a sigh. _I can't kill him. It would raise questions._ He snapped his fingers, and Blaine froze in mid-air with a terrified expression on his face. "Hey, Steve! Can I...you know?"

"Yeah, go for it!" The blob agreed, and he jumped into the pool. Burt hurriedly moved him into place before snapping his fingers again; Blaine started to fall again, yelling resuming, and fell straight into the gooey form of Steve.

Burt glared at the human; in response, Blaine gave him a thumbs up.

_This ends now._

* * *

"You messed up, kiddo. You messed up big time."

Blaine was rather bored of hearing this, and just rolled his eyes. He was just thankful that his hair was still tidy and in place, and also that his Frankenstein clothes had been given back to him - walking around at night in a bathing suit would have caused a lot of questions.

Burt just continued to rant as he dragged the human through the cemetery. "If this had carried on, you could have destroyed my hotel. And besides, you ruined my son's birthday."

"Ruined it? You're just jealous that everyone was having tons of fun at this place," Blaine retorted as the vampire set him down.

"Fun? You're kidding right?" Burt shook his head. "No, that wasn't fun. I may be older than you, but I'm not a complete Grandpa - that was not fun! That was...was awful. You got all the werewolf kids riled up, and now Will's gonna have even more trouble with them."

The human rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms defiantly. "I hate to be rude, but the wrong people get to be immortal."

Burt's eyes widened - and he suddenly felt rather nasty. "Okay, look into my eyes." Blaine did so reluctantly, and Burt started his work; his eyes glowed red, and the human's face went slack as he went into a trance-like state. "Very good. Look, when I walk away you won't remember anything. You won't remember me, my hotel or how you got there. You won't remember any of the monsters you met either - especially not my son. And you won't come back aga-"

"Wait wait wait!" Blaine interrupted, snapping out of it and frowning. "Won't come back to the hotel again? Really?"

Burt's mouth fell open. "What?" He asked himself bluntly, all traces of his previous state gone. "You were meant to forget my hotel, forget everything! I looked into your eyes and erased your memory! It always works!"

"Oh," Blaine said slowly - then he grinned. "Oh yeah! It's probably my contact lenses!"

The vampire frowned. "Your what?"

"Here, let me show you." Before Burt could stop him, the human had preceeded to stick his finger in his eye and start moving it around. "Let me just...almost got it..."

Burt could only stare in absolute horror. "OKAY! ALRIGHT! STOP!" Blaine pulled his fingers away from his eyeball, blinking in confusion. "Look, long story short - leave. Get away from here now and don't come back." He leaned closer, making himself more menacing. "Kid, if you come back, I'm gonna have to suck all of your blood out - and I mean _all_ of it."

Blaine simply looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Go!" Burt snapped, and the human did so quickly; judging by the incorrect posture and angry face, he didn't want to. _Boy...what a night. I better get back to the hotel, check everyone's alright..._A trip to the sauna sounded especially appealing, and he morphed into a bat so that he could fly back quicker.

Meanwhile, Blaine had stormed away and started wandering around the cemetery in a random pattern. "Jeesh, what was his problem?" He asked himself aloud, frowning at the memory. "Not my fault he's old...I mean, I try being polite, and this is what I- ARGH!"

He cowered on the spot as a bat swooped down on him, and he hit the floor so that he could hide his head in his hands. He didn't notice that when the bat morphed back it wasn't Count Burt but rather Kurt. Kurt perched on a tombstone and gazed down at him in amusement.

"Please don't kill me!" Blaine cried, shaking on the spot. "I was leaving, I was!"

The brunette giggled, and the human finally looked up; he grinned out of relief when he saw who it was and clambered up. "Oh...it's you."

Kurt jumped down from the tombstone he was on and leaned in closer to the human. "Follow me," He said in a low, attractive voice, and gestured for Blaine to do so.

Blaine's smile slowly disappeared as he gathered his bearings. "Oh, Kurt...I wish I could, I honestly do, but I have to go."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow and smiling in a seductive way. "It'll be fun..."

"Okay," Blaine agreed immediately, and ran after the vampire to follow.

_Who cares if I get killed? It's only a little fun._

* * *

Kurt hummed as he pulled himself out of the chute they had climbed up in, and gestured for his companion to follow him. "Come on, hurry!"

"He won't see me, right?" Blaine asked, poking his head out of the chimney cautiously - he lifted his whole head out as he realized where exactly he was. "WOAH!"

Climbing out, he realized that Kurt had brought him up to the roof of the hotel - and, boy, was the view a treat. For miles all he could see was a beautiful forest and mountains...if he squinted, he swore he could see a village in the far-off distance.

"Woah," Blaine muttered again, climbing over the spikes at the very top and down onto the tiles - he started to slide down, but regained his footing at the last moment. "This view is so awesome! Hey, I swear I can see Budapest!"

"Budapest?" Kurt asked, scrunching his nose up adorably in confusion. "Is that near...uhh...Ha-Wi-Fi?"

_Ha-Wi-Fi..._ "Oh, you must mean _Hawaii_," The human realized, and Kurt nodded as he followed after him. "Yeah, that place is great - I actually just went to a music festival there, and it was the greatest thing ever!"

As the two sat down, Kurt stared at the other boy in awe. "A music festival...as in a _human_ music festival."

"Yeah, I think so," Blaine agreed, nodding - he'd nearly forgotten he was meant to be a monster.

Blue eyes just widened further at this. "So...So did they bite your toes and shove garlic bread in your face?!"

_Okay, that's kinda weird...well, I guess I understand the garlic bread thing, but the toes?_ "Uhh, no," Blaine said but then paused. "Actually, someone ate all of my energy bar without asking, but that could have been because of the heat."

He stood up, holding his arms out for balance, and continued to look out over the land. Kurt just bit his lip thoughtfully. "It's amazing," He murmured slowly. "You've been everywhere, Blaine."

"Well, what else am I going to do?" The human scoffed without thinking. "Just wait around, never seeing who or what's out there? That would suck."

The brunette vampire's shoulders slumped, and Blaine immediately regretted his answer. "Yeah. I guess."

Before the conversation could move any further, a ray of light caught Blaine's eye; he looked out over the land and grinned. "Oh, look! The sunrise from up here must be completely amazi-"

"OOH! AH!" Kurt hissed out, pulling his foot away from the sunlight.

_Sunlight...he...wow._ "Sorry," Blaine apologized, feeling stupid for not realizing any sooner. "You've probably never even seen a sunrise, have you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Why?"

And suddenly, Blaine had an utterly brilliant idea - and it didn't involve singing or dancing. "Here," He said, offering his hand to Kurt to take. "You've got to see this!"

The vampire hesitated for a moment, clearly not sure; eventually he gave a small nod, taking Blaine's hand and letting the dark-haired boy pull him up. The two dashed across the roof, carefully avoiding any tiles that would have caused them to slip, and ducked behind the shade of a tall chimney sticking out. "What are we-"

"Just watch," Blaine shushed, and the two looked out over the land as the Sun rose.

Kurt had seen many things in his life, but this...this was always going to be the most beautiful thing he would ever see. His eyes widened as he watched the Sun rise, light spilling out into the land and lighting up the trees in beautiful colours. The Sun had always been something he and his father had feared, in case it burnt them to death, but now looking at it when it first rose... He couldn't help but let his mouth fall open in awe.

Blaine smiled broadly as he watched Kurt's face light up - he could see a sunrise anytime he wanted, but he'd never see the astonishment and raw joy that Kurt had on his face again...at least not on someone so attractive.

Without thinking about it, he slipped his hand in Kurt's and continued to watch as the vampire experienced his very first sunrise.

* * *

The monsters in the sauna - consisting of Burt, Will, Finn, Puck, Artie and Steve - all gave loud groans of appreciation as more steam wafted out of the air chutes and into the room, instantly relaxing them.

"See?" Burt said triumphantly. "Told you we'd have some fun by ourselves."

Will gave a loud pant and licked his lips happily as he looked at his friends. "Yeah...working up a nice sweat here."

Finn gave a yawn and patted his stomach contently - all of the food from the pool party had filled him up nicely. "So, Burt," He started. "When's that Blaine kid coming back?"

"Oh, yeah," Puck agreed, stretching out his bandaged arms that were severely sweaty. "That guy was a real great guitar player."

Burt frowned - he'd only just gotten rid of the guy, and now they wanted him back?

"And it was great seeing Kurt so happy," Finn continued. "I haven't seem him so happy and laughing in decades. It was great seeing them hit it off."

"Hitting it off?" Burt questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think they were hitting it off, Finn." The vampire leaned back and shut his eyes to try and forget about Blaine. "Anyway, Kurt would never be with someone of his kind."

He had meant a human, of course - but no one else knew that. Finn immediately straightened up, looking both hurt and annoyed. "Uhh... 'his kind'? I'm sorry, are we Steins not good enough for you, _Count_?"

Burt immediately re-opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, of course not. Finn, all I meant was that he wouldn't want someone with such...you know...dorky and nerdy tendencies."

"What's wrong with 'dorky' or 'nerdy'?" Artie asked, bristling slightly - Burt could tell by the way his glasses were shaking angrily. "I'm 'dorky' or 'nerdy' or whatever you want to call it - am I not good enough to hang out with anymore?"

Burt shook his head again quickly. "No, of course not! I mean...I mean..."

Oh, he had really done it now.

* * *

Up on the roof, the Sun's rays of light had started to move up the building and closer towards the two young men. Blaine quietly stepped around and behind Kurt, putting strong hands on the brunette's shoulders and slowly moving him so that he was walking backwards and away from the sunlight.

Kurt just continued to watch the Sun. "This is the most incredible thing I've ever seen..."

Blaine grinned to himself, pleased that he had made Kurt happy for some reason. _He's cute,_ Blaine thought to himself, and the human suddenly felt like hugging the vampire close to himself in a way that was definitely not entirely innocent or friendly.

Before he could muse on this thought, he felt the roof start to crumble beneath him; seconds later, he had slipped down, crashing through the roof and creating a large hole. Kurt dragged his eyes away from the beautiful sight he'd been experiencing and looked down the whole worriedly.

"Blaine?!" He called. "Blaine?!"

* * *

"Look, there's no need to get angry," Burt said in defence, looking around at his friends and hoping that they wouldn't stay like this for too long. "I mean, Blaine left hours ago."

"He left?" Puck asked, surprised.

The vampire nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, why did he leave?" Finn asked, also looking quite puzzled. "He looked like he was having a great time."

"He must have just...changed his mind," Burt continued, suddenly more confident now that they were believing him more. "He probably decided that he didn't really wanna hang around with us or Kurt, and-"

A loud yell from above made him break off mid-sentence. All of the monsters looked up, and seconds later something fell through the ceiling and into none other than Burt's lap; the vampire blinked, taking a moment to register what it was.

Hazel eyes blinked back at him, and he suddenly realized who exactly had just landed on him. Burt glared down at the human, whom he was holding in his arms rather like he would with a small child, and bared his fangs menacingly.

Blaine shrunk further into the vampire's lap and sent him a guilty smile. "Hi."

"Huh," Finn started aloud, peering at Blaine curiously and interrupting Burt's thoughts of killing him. "Guess Blaine had second thoughts."

**Next chapter:****Burt finds out that Blaine isn't all that bad, Sue finds something new to cook, and we find out exactly why Burt is afraid of humans.**


End file.
